farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear
Overview Bears are a type of predatory mammal found in the ''Far Cry'' series. Bears make appearances in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, and Far Cry 5; the latter of which includes a bear as a companion. ''Far Cry 3 Asian Black Bear The '''Asian Black Bear' is a predator in Far Cry 3 and is often considered to be the most dangerous animal on Rook Island. They can usually be found alone in caves, near a river or in the jungle, and their hide can be used for crafting. During some hunting missions, bears can be found in small groups. Like dingoes, bears will not attack unless they are provoked or cornered. Bears have a tough body and a powerful attack. They can be lured using a deer corpse. Undying Bear During a Path of the Hunter mission, a unique variant of the Asian Black Bear can be found. This Undying Bear needs to be killed with a shotgun to complete the mission. ''Far Cry 4 White Chested Bear The '''White Chested Bear' is an animal that can be found in Kyrat in Far Cry 4. This variant can kill the player in only a few hits, so caution is advised in dispatching them. Himalayan Brown Bear The Himalayan Brown Bear is an animal that can be found in Kyrat in Far Cry 4 during certain missions. It cannot be found during normal roaming gameplay. The hide from this variety is used in crafting. Five hides are required to upgrade the bait bag from level two to level three, and the upgrade will increase the bait capacity from four to five. The Himalayan Brown Bear also seems to have more health and does more damage than the White Chested Bears in Kyrat. Ghost Bear The Ghost Bear is a rare Himalayan Brown Bear that can be found in the Kyrat Fashion Week quest for Mumu Chiffon at KEO Pradhana Mine ''Far Cry Primal Brown Bear '''Brown Bears' are animals that appear in Far Cry Primal. They are the gameplay equivalent to the Far Cry 4 White Chested Bear, and closely visually resemble the Himalayan Brown Bears in Far Cry 4. Brown Bears are found throughout all of Oros. Brown Bears can swim, but they cannot climb due to their large size, and they are also tameable. Killing a Brown Bear will yield Brown Bear skin, which is used to upgrade huts and items in the Crafting menu. The Brown Bear has 4 Health and does 3 Damage, and is rated as being hard to hunt. As tamed beasts, Brown Bears have 4 Strength, 3 Speed, and 2 Stealth. Brown Bears draw enemy attacks in battle and uncover nearby resources while the player stands idle. After unlocking the Beast Rider skill, they're also able to be ridden as a mount. Cave Bear Cave Bears are animals first introduced in Far Cry Primal. They are based on the real life cave bear, Ursus spelaeus. Cave Bears are tameable animals found primarily in the Northern region of Oros. Cave Bears can swim, but cannot climb, due to their large size. Killing a Cave Bear will yield Cave Bear Skin, which is used to upgrade huts and items in the Crafting menu. The Cave Bear has 5 Health and does 4 Damage, and is rated as being very hard to hunt. As tamed beasts, Cave Bears have 5 Strength, 3 Speed, and 1 Stealth, while the Great Scar Bear has 5 Strength, 3 Speed, and 2 Stealth. Cave Bears draw enemy attacks in battle, drawing attention away from the player. Great Scar Bear The Great Scar Bear is a Cave Bear that is a tameable Great Beast, found in the Eastern region of Oros. The Great Scar Bear must be defeated as part of the Beast Master Hunts before gaining access to the beast. The Great Scar Bear is very powerful and relatively fast for its size, though leave this one at home if you wish to remain undetected. It does a good job as the tank, drawing the focus of the enemy while you pick them off from afar. It can go longer between feedings than other beasts, but still keep an eye on its health. They are also the only regular animals that can kill sabretooth tigers, so help your beast in the fight. ''Far Cry 5'' In Far Cry 5, there are once again several varieties of bear that can be found roaming Hope County. Black Bear Black Bears are one of the varieties of bear. A Black Bear Skin sells for $185. Grizzly Bear Grizzly Bears are another variety of bear. A Grizzly Bear Skin sells for $185. Grizzly Bear Skins are needed for Clinical Study. Spawn Locations *North of Jefferson Lookout Tower *Southwest of Whitetail Park Ranger Station Cheeseburger Cheeseburger is a grizzly bear that serves as a Fang for Hire in Far Cry 5. The Judge Bear The Judge Bear is a Bliss infused monster bear in Far Cry 5 that must be defeated as part of the side mission The Judge Bear. Related Missions *Path of the Hunter (Far Cry 3) *Kyrat Fashion Week (Far Cry 4) *Beast Master Hunts (Far Cry Primal) *A Right to Bear Arms (Far Cry 5) Gallery Asian_Black_Bear.jpg|Asian Black Bear in the wildlife guide of Far Cry 3 Undying Bear.jpg|Ditto, Undying Bear Far Cry 3 - Path of the Hunter Undying Bear|Killing the Undying Bear in Path of the Hunter WhiteBear page.jpg|White Chested Bear in the wildlife guide of Far Cry 4 BrownBear page.jpg|Ditto, Himalayan Brown Bear GhostBear page.jpg|Ditto, Ghost Bear Far Cry® 5 20180402025538.png|Cheeseburger in Far Cry 5 Black Bear Skin FC5.jpg|Black Bear Skin in Far Cry 5 Grizzly Bear Skin FC5.jpg|Grizzly Bear Skin in Far Cry 5 Trivia Far Cry 3 Asian Black Bear *The Asian Black Bear growling sound effects are, in fact, growls from Brown Bears. *In the game, the bears are bigger than real-life Asian Black Bears. *Bears are usually very quiet animals in contrast with the game where they are one of the most vocal and noisy animals. Far Cry 4 Ghost Bear *The Ghost Bear is based on real life Tibetan Blue Bear (Ursus arctos pruinosus). *The Ghost Bear's entry in King Min's Kyrat considers belief in it to be intollerable superstition, and rather humorously states that one such attack that left a group of Royal Army soldiers mutilated "was orchestrated by terrorists in large bear costumes". Far Cry Primal Cave Bear *Cave Bears were omnivorous, like modern bears, although many paleontologists believe they exhibited a higher degree of herbivory than modern Brown Bears. **As such, despite being portrayed in the game as ferocious predators, Cave Bears were more likely to attack humans if they were provoked, and instead of hunting large game, it fed mostly on plants. *The coloration of the Great Scar Bear was probably based on Arctotherium, a giant short-faced bear from early Pleistocene South America. **The size of Cave Bears is also based on giant short-faced bear as they are much bigger than their real-life counterparts but similar in size to short-faced bear. Tips Far Cry Primal Brown Bear *The Brown Bear is found all across Oros, so pick one up soon after learning the Tame Apex Predators skill. *It is very strong with decent speed. It acts as a tank, drawing an enemy's attacks, plus it collects nearby resources when you stand idle. It is a great choice when taking on the bigger, slower wildlife. *If you are traveling with a Brown Bear, it will scare away any other predators except Badgers, Sabretooths and Cave Bears, although it can be killed in a scripted animation duel with a Cave Lion. Cave Bear *Tame the Cave Bear at first chance for a strong beast companion. **If you decide to fight it, bring along a strong animal of your own. *Like Brown Bears, they can swim and do not fear fire. *Cave Bears are mostly found to the north, but do make appearances elsewhere. *It is the strongest of the regular beasts and surprisingly quick. This beast is great against higher-health enemies, but do not plan to go undetected with it by your side. *Its ability to draw an enemy’s attacks and high health make it a great tank. Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Animals Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Animals